


An Unforgettable Night

by BabsScriven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Hair-pulling, Incest, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Spanking, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabsScriven/pseuds/BabsScriven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reminds you of your actual mother, though more of yourself. So you came together, enjoyed each other, and left each other panting and moaning for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unforgettable Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/gifts).



> For the prompt: "roxy is irresistible, and rose is unforgettable. between the two of them, they just can't keep their hands off of each other for any longer. and so they do a little dance, make a little love, and leave each other scratched, bruise, and sore for days."
> 
> Probably not exactly what was expected, but I think I came close enough and ran with some of my own. This was a joy to write, I hope it's also a joy to read.

Roxy is… unexplainable. She's also unreasonable. You didn't know what to expect from the alternate timeline version of your mother, but you're quite certain it wasn't this. She's so stubborn, and she refuses to budge whatsoever in any disagreement, and… actually, you suppose that is what you expected from your mother, but seeing it coming from someone your age instead just reminds you of yourself. You suppose that's also why you recently added another adjective to your description of her: irresistible. 

Her anatomy probably played a part in that last part, though. You had never really considered that it was another thing your mother had in common with you, but it wasn't really the type of question you ask your only parent. “Good afternoon mother, I was just wondering if maybe beneath that atrocious lab coat you happen to be hiding a cock of your own.” You stifle a laugh at the thought. Immediately following this, you are pulled back out of your thoughts and into the present by a sudden lack of stimulation. Right. Roxy. She had your cock in her mouth. Had being the operative word in that sentence. Now she was just kneeling in front of you with an eyebrow raised.

“Did I do something funny?” she asks, still gently stroking you as she talks. “I doubt there's something in my hair already, we just got started.”

“N-no, I'm just…” you clear your throat and stammer out a response. “I was just thinking about… something.”

“Something, huh? Shouldn't ya be thinking about what's happening right now?” she never breaks eye contact or stops stroking you. God, why is she so good at this?

“It's-ah! It's… tangentially related. But not important, I should-eep! ...should be paying attention to you.” You can't decide which is keeping you harder, her hand or her eyes. You decide it doesn't matter when she shrugs and starts turning around, her cute butt in the air shaking at you.

“Well, hopefully this will keep your attention Rosie. I know ya like it.” Every time she shakes her cock bounces between her legs. It's not as impressive as yours, but it's still a respectable six inches. You bite your lip and move closer to her, your cock sliding across her tight hole lightly as you reach down to stroke her gently. Roxy let's out a sigh as you do - she's been waiting for this since she started blowing you and you drifted off into your thoughts.

You pump her cock a few more times before turning your attention back to your own, pressing the tip against Roxy’s asshole and ever so slowly pushing inside. The moan that escapes her is all the encouragement you need to keep going, pushing until you're completely buried inside, her ass squeezing tight around your member.

“R-Rosie…” Roxy mutters your name. You know what she wants, and you're happy to oblige. You pull your hand off her cock and bring it to her ass. It's round and firm, with just enough give for you to squeeze it. You may have her beat when it comes to cocks, but your ass doesn't even begin to compare to hers. You bring your hand up slowly, then back down hard, the sound reverberating through the room accompanied by a yelp of pain from Roxy. You smack her again, this time letting your hand rest on and massage her ass. With her ass still stinging, you start to pull back out of her, leaving just your tip before plunging back in. You start to build up a steady rhythm, peppering in more smacks here and there, swapping to the other cheek once the first had developed a red mark in the shape of your hand. Roxy is a moaning, panting mess beneath you, but she manages to get words out between it all.

“I-is that-eep! Is that a-aaaaah-ll you’ve got?” she smirks back to you. You smirk back. No, you’re just getting started, and you’re sure she knows it when you take a handful of her hair in your hand and pull her head back as hard as you can. She gasps, and her ass clenches tight around your cock, forcing you to stop thrusting for a moment so that you don’t explode right there. Once she loosens back up again you start moving, now managing three parts of her at once. Your cock repeatedly pushes into her, one hand continues smacking her ass, and the other yanks back on her hair as soon as you’re sure she isn’t expecting it again.

“R-Rosie-eee! I’m getting… I’m gonna…” she doesn’t have to finish her thought, you know where she’s going, and you’re not far behind.

“Do it, Roxy. Cum for me, you deserve it.” You pull hard on her hair again, then take your other hand to her balls and squeeze them hard. That does it, pushing her over the edge and she cums, thick ropes shooting from her cock and onto the floor beneath her. Her ass also tightens around you again, right as you slam as deep as you can and sit in her ass, your own cum shooting into her and filling her ass. You sit, buried in her, as you lean down and rest your head on her shoulder, holding her close.

“Th-that was… amazing…” she pants softly, catching her breath after her orgasm. “Th-thanks for that…” She smiles at you, a twinkle in her eye.

“It was my pleasure…” you whisper back, turning your head to plant a kiss on her cheek. She slides off her knees and onto her stomach, the two of you laying there, you still inside her, as you both start to drift off to sleep.

\------------------------------------------

When you wake up the next morning, she’s already gone. Of course she is, you two have agreed that it would be best not to be seen “together” since you don’t know how others would react to relationships between those of you who are technically related, and you’re not even sure how that really works across universes.

You dress quickly, tucking yourself into your panties before pulling on your orange God-Tier robe over them. You head out of your room and to the common area, where you see Kanaya and quickly make your way over and sit beside her. The two of you sit, mostly silent, reading with an arm wrapped around each other. Before long, Roxy walks into the room and Kanaya waves her over.

“Well Hello There Roxy.” Kanaya smiles at her, and gestures to the seat across from you. “Would You Care To Have A Seat And Join Us? You Look Like You Could Use Some Company.” Roxy’s smile flashes away for a fraction of a second and you notice her eyes and hand flinch towards her rear.

“N-nah, I’m good! I need to walk for a bit anyways, can’t just sit around all day!” she giggles, stretching a bit before hurrying off. Before she vanishes out the door, you catch her eye, giving her a smirk and a wink, which she returns. You think you’ll have to have another rendezvous soon, and you don’t think she’ll be sitting much after that one either.


End file.
